


solo había silencio

by bitehard



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post X-Men: First Class (2011), M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Al principio, Charles solo se le aparece en sueños.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reto Halloween 2020 fandomium





	solo había silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Reto de Halloween del discord Fandomium.  
> Reto #6 de las Citas.

_Something that is loved is never lost (Toni Morrison)_

*

Al principio, Charles solo se le aparece en sueños. Está en uno de sus recurrentes, delante de la puerta tras la que vio por última vez a su madre. Erik siempre sabe qué va a pasar, sabe que no debería mostrar sus poderes pero la ira gana cada una de las veces y se ve obligado a repetir todo de nuevo: la moneda, Shaw, su madre, la bala. En la realidad tuvo un cierre a todo aquello, aunque no le dio la paz que esperaba; en los sueños siempre se despierta antes. Está pensando que no debería, que tiene que parar, que si muestra sus poderes todo volverá a repetirse, pero no hay manera de pararlo. 

Una mano en su hombro, un hombre que no debería conocer y aún así no le da miedo, no le sorprende aunque no se parezca en nada a todos los demás del sueño: ni su ropa, ni su expresión, suave y con una sonrisa que Erik hace mucho que no le ve a nadie. 

—Amigo —dice—, creo que necesito tu ayuda para saber dónde estoy. 

Erik no le debería conocer pero aún así siente que podría destrozar la puerta que ve y después todas las siguientes y los trenes de hierro y las vías de debajo, todo por esa voz. Haría cosas peores seguramente y no se sentiría ni un poquito mal después. 

Erik despierta y siente el metal a su alrededor, los dedos tensos y las uñas clavándosele en la palma.

*

Ya le pasaba en la mansión, cuando se conocieron. Charles hace eso de colarse en la vida de la gente y no necesita su poder para hacerlo. Empieza con palabras suaves y la risa despreocupada y antes de que Erik se diese cuenta pasaba todo el tiempo con él, discutiendo la mejor manera de entrenar a los chiquillos. “Son muy jóvenes, Erik”, le decía y él respondía siempre, invariable, “Son soldados, Charles”. 

Empezó el día que le leyó la mente con su permiso. Charles lo hacía continuamente sin querer, nunca nada concreto pero a veces le pillaba de sorpresa alguna emoción especialmente fuerte y no había manera de parar eso. En cambio, desde que movió aquella antena es como que se abrió un canal entre ellos que ninguno era capaz de cerrar. 

Charles le pidió perdón por activa y por pasiva, pero la realidad es que nunca le importó. Si aceptaba todas las mutaciones deberían ser todas, y Charles le había contado alguna otra vez que, aunque podía cerrarse por completo, a veces se sentía como quedarse medio sordo y medio ciego. Erik no soportaba la idea de ser el culpable de ello. 

Además no lo sentía como algo invasivo, de una manera que no conseguía explicarse, o que quizá no le interesaba demasiado darle vueltas. Charles siempre se mantenía en un segundo plano, una cara conocida en todas sus pesadillas que le mantenía atado a la cordura cuando los límites empezaban a desdibujarse entre lo que era real y lo que no. 

A veces aparecía en su cuarto para despertarle. Encontrarse esa mirada recién salido de una pesadilla era casi a veces, demasiado para Erik. Nunca ha soportado que le compadezcan pero no era eso lo que veía en sus ojos, aunque casi era peor. Charles quiere demasiado y Erik hubiera preferido que le hubiera querido un poco menos, un poco menos fuerte. Una mano en su hombro, su nombre susurrado, _Erik, amigo, tienes que despertar_ , los dedos rozándole el cuello. 

Cogerle de la nuca y acercarle a él fue el primer error, pero Erik no se ha llegado nunca a ver con fuerzas como para arrepentirse.

*

No cambió nada: la única diferencia es que ahora Charles le despertaba sin tener que cambiarse de habitación.

*

En todo caso, piensa, no es terrible. Es normal, que esté en sus sueños; quizá de tanto meterse en ellos algo se haya quedado de él, o simplemente es que alguien que ha estado el tiempo y de la manera que estuvieron ellos dos es imposible arrancarlo de tu vida y que no queden restos. Puede vivir con ello. Las primeras veces que le pasa es confuso, las siguientes semanas se convierte en algo rutinario; para cuando han pasado seis meses, a veces hasta conversa con él. 

—Echo de menos jugar al ajedrez —le dice, y Erik le mira. Están en el pasto verde, infinito, y en el pasado le había contado ahí mismo cómo había conocido a Raven; cómo aprendió a ocultar su poder cuando se dió cuenta de que no era normal.

Ahora ya nunca le cuenta nada que no sepa de antes, claro.

—No he jugado con nadie desde…

Charles sonríe, asiente.

—Ya me imagino. 

No es sano pero tampoco hace daño a nadie más que a él mismo y, bueno. A quién le importa eso, a estas alturas.

*

El problema viene cuando le empieza a ver despierto. 

*

Está en un hotel en Frankfurt, intentando encontrar (y matar) a un científico que aparentemente ha decidido que puede conseguir una “cura” para las mutaciones y su manera de sacar la información es encontrar a mutantes adolescentes vía anuncios en periódicos y… en fin. Le vendría bien un telépata ahora, pero Emma lleva unos días desaparecida en combate. 

Sale de la ducha con la toalla en la cintura y Charles está ahí, en su cama, sentado con las manos tras la nuca. 

Erik parpadea una, dos, cinco veces. Se frota los ojos pero el resultado es el mismo: Charles sigue ahí, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión insoportable en su cara. 

—Debo estar volviéndome loco.

Abre los ojos, por fin. Erik rebusca en su armario. Hace mucho que no lo usa, pero a pesar de ello siempre lo lleva encima por si hay algún telépata cerca. 

—Erik…

Se pone el casco y Charles sigue ahí, impertérrito. Si Erik le conociese un poco menos no se daría cuenta de la ínfima sonrisa que deja escapar.

—¿Por qué no funciona?

Charles suspira. 

—Eso solo funciona si estoy intentando entrar, Erik.

Y desaparece. 

*

Se pasa unas semanas intentando buscar quién es el enemigo que le está haciendo esto. Porque claramente la intención es volverle loco, aunque sea muy paso a paso. Porque no parece haber ninguna intención maligna en Charles, de hecho, no parece haber ninguna intención en general. 

Aparte de jugar al ajedrez, claro. 

Consigue encontrar a Emma, hacen diez pruebas con el casco, Emma levanta la ceja cuando atisba el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Charles al despertar, Charles en su cama, la luz dándole en la cara y haciéndole parecer aún más joven. 

—No tenías que haber visto eso. 

—No es tan fácil controlarlo. 

—Mentira.

Ella sonríe. 

—No debería, pero hay una parte que no puedo… Tienes una zona a la que no tengo acceso. 

—¿Es eso posible?

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—No me ha pasado, pero si tiene que ver con Charles… Charles era capaz de muchas cosas. 

—¿No podría ser otra persona? ¿Que alguien me esté haciendo esto? 

Suspira.

—¿Y qué iban a ganar con ello?

Erik no dice: volverme loco. Erik no dice: verle todos los días es una tortura. Erik no dice: ojalá pudieras arrancarlo de me cabeza. Erik no dice nada, y Emma no pregunta.

*

La mansión le parece igual de imponente que cuando la vio la primera vez, peor, quizá, porque la visión viene azuzada por los recuerdos, los chavales corriendo y Charles y la mirada tímida que le ponía a veces, antes de… Charles y sus ojos cerrados cuando le besaba, pestañas larguísimas que le hacían sombra en las mejillas. 

Bestia le mira desde la ventana y Erik puede ver desde su posición cómo pone los ojos en blanco. Le abre la puerta y el ruido de los chavales corriendo por los pasillos hace que la migraña que le lleva acompañando desde París mute en algo insoportable. 

—Son adolescentes, Erik, no residuos nucleares —dice Bestia, cuando alguien pasa corriendo por su lado y Erik se aparta antes de que le toque.

—Prefiero los residuos.

—Todo el mundo ha sido adolescente.

No contesta. Erik no tuvo ese privilegio. La única adolescencia de Erik fue el dolor. 

*

Para todo lo que Erik siempre dice y defenderá a los mutantes, Cerebro es, de todas las creaciones que ayudan a su causa, la que más aprensión le genera. Seguramente es porque lo notaba siempre cerca, al acecho, cuando estaba con el casco puesto. La esencia de Charles ampliada y multiplicada y focalizada en él, _Erik_ , sentía que le podía oír aunque era imposible que penetrase en el casco. 

Sin Charles, Cerebro no es nada. Un vacío gigante, una conexión que no le lleva a ninguna parte. Erik odia cada vez que Charles no se ha puesto de su parte, porque juntos podrían ser…

—También podrías haberte tú puesto de _mi_ parte, sabes, Erik. 

Aparece de repente y anda a su lado. 

—No entro mucho —dice Bestia—. A veces siento como si…

Como si Charles estuviera aquí, no dice, pero Erik sabe. Charles es casi corpóreo dentro de Cerebro. Se sienta en la silla bajo la atenta mirada de Erik. 

—Pasó aquí, ¿verdad? Me dijisteis que el ataque había sido al colegio, pero no sabía que…

—Sí. Estaba aquí dentro. 

“Te proyectaste” dice, sin hablar en alto. Sabe que Charles le va a oír y, efectivamente, sonríe desde la silla. “Me proyecté”, afirma. “No lo recordabas hasta ahora, ¿verdad?” y Charles niega con la cabeza. “Supongo que hay cosas que nadie quiere recordar”.

No debería, pero es más difícil parar algo cuando solo es un pensamiento. “¿Por qué yo?”, pregunta Erik, y aún sin salir de su boca suena un poco desesperado. Un poco roto.

Charles tuerce la cabeza, sonríe. Bestia le mira raro pero Erik le ignora. Le arden los ojos. “Te diría que porque eres el sitio al que más he intentado ir todos estos años. Te diría que es por haberme pasado meses en tus sueños. Pero la verdad, Erik, es mucho más sencilla que eso y, si no lo sabes a estas alturas, no lo voy a deletrear por ti”. 

Se da la vuelta, ante la mirada confusa de Bestia y sale de la habitación. Algo le oprime el pecho y hace caso omiso a las llamadas de Bestia, casi corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela. Lo único que se lo impide es saber que va a entrar en pánico si lo hace, y eso no se lo puede permitir. Siente el metal de la escuela y de sus cimientos y hasta de la tierra en la punta de los dedos. Siente a Charles, si mira de reojo, su mano sobre su hombro, _Erik, lo siento, Erik_.

*

El cementerio está casi vacío y Erik anda por él sin pensar demasiado en nada. Ha pasado una semana desde lo de Cerebro y Charles ha estado milagrosamente callado, aunque ahora que Erik sabe lo que ha pasado le puede sentir continuamente, como una canción que no se te termina de ir de la cabeza. Debería ponerle histérico pero la posibilidad, la mínima posibilidad de que pueda traer a Charles de vuelta compensa todo de sobra. 

—Amigo —dice Charles—, sé que crees que eres poderoso, pero creo que lo que pretendes no va a funcionar. Tienes que hablar con Emma y…

—No voy a dejarte ir, Charles. 

—No hice esto queriendo, Erik.

Erik le mira. Puede ver que está traslúcido, como si no tuviera suficiente energía. Está ahí, y es lo importante.

—Lo hiciste y es lo que importa. 

Se le agolpan los recuerdos al mirar la tumba, con su nombre y _padre, profesor, líder_ escrito debajo. Amigo, piensa Erik que falta, pero ojalá fuese tan fácil como esa palabra explicar lo que eran ( _son_ ) ellos dos. Las noches compartiendo sueños y cama y las risas y los llantos y las peleas. El pitido en sus oídos cuando le dijeron que estaba muerto, _tenía que haber estado allí, tenía que haberle salvado,_ eso que hacía Charles de despertarse antes que él y agarrarse como un puto koala hasta que Erik no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese sonreír y besarle y. 

—Estás aquí —se señala la sien—. Conseguiré que vuelvas, Charles. Solo dame un tiempo que encuentre a la persona adecuada. 

Charles suspira, resignado, se lame los labios.

—Nunca he conseguido hacerte cambiar de opinión. 

Erik sonríe.


End file.
